Me enamore de una mujer lobo
by fanatica101
Summary: Teresa es mordida por un lobo al ir a la casa de randy para una pijamada lo cual causa que quede maldita con la maldicion de mujerlobo, ahora dependerá de randy, Debbie, Howard y otra persona antes de que Teresa se convierta en una loba sedienta de sangre para siempre


**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic que es igual al del lobo ninja pero seras esta vez una loba pero esta sera un poco diferente ya que es y vez le toca a randy hallar la cura para una Teresa maldecida por una maldiciones. Sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Me enamore de una mujer loba**

Era un día calmado en la ciudad de noresville donde los niños jugaban, los adolescentes hacían sus cosas personales como bailar, jugar vídeo juegos, pasear, entre otras cosas mas y los adultos como siempre estaban trabajando. Pero en una biblioteca sin ningún ruido ni algún mínimo sonido se veía a un randy quien estaba buscando un poco de información

Randy: *buscando información*

Narradora: hola randy ¿Que haces?

Randy: oh hola Mary, no te veía desde hace días je cuando escribiste ese fic del sangriento día del padre de mi serie je

Narradora: si je, ¿y que buscas?

Randy: ah esto, si veras es una historia muy divertida, veras estoy buscando información de como acabar con la maldicion del hombre lobo pero no logro encontrarlo

Narradora: ¿Que tu eres de nuevo un hombre lobo?

Randy: ah no, no eso no, no es para mi

Narradora: entonces ¿para quien es?

Randy: bueno acercate te dire un secreto

Narradora: *me acerco* ¿cual es?

Randy: yo me enamore de una mujer loba jeje

 **Un día en las oscuras calles de noreville**

Era un día frío y con un poco de niebla en donde se veían buhos, arboles y un poco de lluvia cayendo, ahí en las afueras se encontraba teresa fowler, una chica de pelo violeta corto con uniforme de bastonera y con una mochila grande quien conversaba con su amigo randy cunningham sobre algo que iban a hacer en la noche

Teresa: bueno randy, ya espero verte para nuestra pijamada

Randy: si jeje yo también, Debbie y Howard ya llegaron solo faltas tu je

Teresa: bueno nos vemos dentro un rato, ya estoy llegando a tu casa

Randy: ok amor

Teresa: ¿Que dijiste?

Randy: ah yo ehmmm *hace un corte finjido* uh lo siento teresa *bip* se me va *bip* la señal, hablamos después *corta la llamada*

Teresa: hay randy jijiji

Bueno Teresa siguió caminando paso por varias tiendas, el supermercado, las industrias mcfist, el pozo de juegos y la casa de julian para luego pasar por un callejón donde vio una sombra quien estaba como comiéndose algo

Teresa: hola hay alguien ahí

Sombra: *destripando algo*

Teresa: *se acerca* hola *lo ve* oh es un lobito *se acerca mas* oh amigo estas perdido

Lobo: *destripando una ardilla*

Teresa: que demonios *el lobo se le tira encima y le muerde el hombro* auch lobo tonto

Lobo: grrr *tratando de morderla*

Teresa: *saca su bastón y lo golpea* eso dolió lobo *agarra una piedra y le golpea la cabeza hasta matarlo* lobo tonto *sigue caminando*

 **30 hora después**

Teresa: *tocando la puerta* al fin llegue je

*sale la mama de randy*

Rosa: oh hola Teresa, vienes por la pillamada ¿cierto?

Teresa: si señora rosa *sonríe*

Rosa: bueno pasa Teresa, randy esta arriba

Teresa: gracias señora rosa *pasa y sube*

Randy: *abre* oh Teresa llegaste *sonriendo*

Teresa: si randy *el ve la mordida*

Randy: oh Teresa ¿que te paso?

Teresa: nah me mordió un perro je

Randy: oh no no deja me curarte

Teresa: ok randy

*pasan *.

Debbie: hola amiga

Howard: que hay fowler

Teresa: nada bueno je solo me mordió un lobo je

Debbie: oh

Howard: te mordió un perro, booo puedes convertirte en una mujer lobo jejeje *tocando el órgano y piano*

Randy: no digas tonterías Howard

Debbie: muchas películas ves tu je

Howard: si tienes razon

Randy: bueno dejame curarte, bajate un poco la blusa

Teresa: ok *se baja un poco la blusa un poco*

Randy: *la empieza a curar* es una herida pequeña *termina* listo

Debbie: ahora si a la pijamada

Howard: si

*a media noche*

Randy: *se despierta* aaaw que divertida pijamada je *no ve a Teresa* Teresa *sale de su cuarto* Teresa *escucha un ruido en su cocina* Teresa *baja*

Teresa: *comiendo carne* aah carne que rica carne *comiendo*

Randy: ¿teresa?

Teresa: carne donde hay mas carne *buscando como loca* donde hay mas carne? *encuentra carne enlatada* uhmm que rico

Randy: *escondido* ¿Teresa?

Teresa: *termina de comer* aaah que rico *sobandose el estomago* ahora a subir a dormir *sube las escaleras*

Randy: *la detiene* Teresa

Teresa: oh hola randy ¿Que pasa?

Randy: ¿estas bien?

Teresa: claro ¿por que?

Randy: por que te comiste toda mi carne del refrigerador

Teresa: tenia hambre randy je

Randy: si, pero estaba cruda

Teresa: cruda es mejor randy ¿por que tantas preguntas?

Randy: Teresa no estarás tu convirtiendote en una mujer loba

Teresa: *lo mira* mujer lobo *ríe* jajajaja que cosas dices randy jajaja mujer lobo

Randy: en serio Teresa

Teresa: mujer lobo jijiji ahí randy has visto muchas peliculas, bueno voy a dormir *se voltea dejando ver pelo en su espalda y una cola*

Randy: ah teresa, te has visto la espalda, hay pelo y tienes una cola

Teresa: que? *ve su cola* aaah quitamela quitamela randy quitamela *moviéndose como loca*

Randy: shu shu calmate Teresa calmante

Teresa: sabes esto es un sueño jajaja *se vuelve loca* jajajaja esto no es verdad, estoy soñando jijiji no es real jajajajaja *recibe un peñizcon* auch

Randy: teresa calmate, esto no es un sueño

Teresa: aaah randy ayudame, no quiero ser una de esas cosas por favor *mira la ventana*

Randy: tranquila Teresa, no pasara nada

Teresa: randy, ya viste que hermosa y llena esta la luna *mirando la luna llena* es hermosa

Randy: ahí no Teresa no la mires *la sube a su cuarto* listo

Teresa: grrrr grrrrr aaaarg grrrr *con los ojos rojos*

Randy: Teresa calmate ok

Teresa: *pelo le sale en todo el cuerpo* grrrrr grrrr aaarg

Randy: ah chicos *los mueve* chicos despierten

Debbie: ah que quieres cunningham

Howard: si randy ¿Que pasa?

randy: tengo miedo chicos

Debbie: de que?

Randy: miren ustedes mismos

Debbie: haber que cosa *despierta y ve a Teresa* pero que? ¿teresa?

Teresa: aaaarg grrrr grrrrr grrrr *sus piernas y brazos se deforman y saca garras* grrr

Howard: oh chicos ¿por que tantos gruñidos? *se levanta y la ve* fowler ¿pero que?

Teresa: grrrr grrrrr grrrrr grrrr *el hocico le crece con grandes colmillos y orejas de loba* grrrrr grrrr au au au auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *salta por la ventana y se va*

Randy: Teresa espera, vamos chicos por ella

Debbie: vamos *sale*

Howard: *siguiéndolos* se los dije mujer lobo

Salieron y buscaron a Teresa por todos lados pero no la encontraron en ningun sitio

Randy: donde estará?

Debbie: no se pero tenemos que seguir buscando

*se escuchan sonidos desde un arbusto*

Howard: por ahí chicos *se acercan y la ven*

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: *voltea y les gruñe* grrrr grrrr grrrr arrrg

Randy: tranquila Teresa, somos nosotros, no te haremos daño

Teresa: *se tira encima de randy* grrrr grrrr grrrr

Randy: teresa, recuerdame soy yo randy, tu amigo

Teresa: *lo huele* grrrr grrrr grrrr *le lame la cara y mueve su cola feliz* wof wof wof *feliz*

Randy: ay Teresa me reconociste jeje

Debbie: si

Howard: se los dije, mujer lobo

Randy: ahora llevemosla a la casa

Debbie: si vamos

Randy: vamos Teresa *le acaricia la cabeza*

Teresa: au au au auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaah *vuelve a la normalidad desmayada y desnuda*

Debbie: ok, tapense los ojos chicos y ayudenme a cargala, la carga de las manos, ustedes de las piernas pero si uno de ustedes le toca el trasero se las verán conmigo

Randy: ok jeje *la llevan cargada hasta la casa*

Debbie: bueno tenemos que buscar una cura

Randy: si, no te preocupes Teresa encontrare la cura, lo prometo

Fin del Recuerdo

Randy: bueno así fue que llegue aqui buscando si hay una cura

Narradora: entonces Teresa es una mujer lobo, y por que te gusta estas buscando la cura, que liiindo eres randy

Randy: si como te dije antes, yo me enamore de una mujer lobo

 **Narradora: hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy esperó mes haya gustado pronto capitulo 2, besos y abrazos a todos :) *bomba de humo***


End file.
